To Mend A Broken Heart
by Belle6695
Summary: A story on how Harry finds the courage to love again and at the same time seeks chances to reconcile with his estranged three year old son. Definitely SLASH! Top Harry. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**TO MEND A BROKEN HEART**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

Warnings: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**AUTHOR NOTE **:This was written down when I'm in a reading Harry Potter fic marathon. I already have a concrete plot on how I'm going to complete this fic. I love slash fic but often discourage when read about bottom Harry fic. I mean, come on... Harry? A bottom? I just can't think of him as a submissive really. So...this came out instead. Just a fic to fulfil my own dissatisfying emotion toward how little TOP HARRY fic is.

**CREDIT(BETA): Thank you DrarryLover28 for helping me with this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry sighed and walked to the living room from the fireplace and looking around. Everything's really quiet and still. He collapsed heavily on the couch and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be having a really intense Quidditch practice but it was abruptly cancelled at the last minute due to the terrible weather. It was stormy back at the field so he decided to go back home and spend the evening with his family. _Where is my son?_ With this in his head, he got up and stretched his body. Sighing in relief, he decided to go to his son's bedroom, hoping to ask him whether he want to go to the Weasley. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his son. It's his first child after all. James Sirius Potter-named after his father and godfather, James Potter and Sirius Black.

But then again, Harry felt guilty because in these past two years he can say he's never really been there for his son and wife. It's always been Quidditch, Quidditch and more Quidditch. His routine has always been going off to work before his son wakes up and coming home after James is already asleep. He didn't mind the extra money and fame it gained him, but he hated that it always took priority and kept him away from his family. Quidditch was always supposed to be a hobby—something he did on the side, but in the last two years he'd been promoted to captain and was busier than ever. Fortunately, his wife has always been exceedingly understanding of his busy schedule and long hours. She has learned that having Harry means making sure that all the house chores are done and keeping James happy is the most important thing. Sure, she'd complained about his absence at home at first, but after the first six months, she's gotten used to it and has embraced the life of being married to a professional Quidditch player. After almost two year , Ginny has grown less demanding of his time and has found her own activities. She has even been encouraging him to put more effort to his career.

Harry slowly walkeds into his son's room and, to his total surprise, found no traces of his son. _Weird_. Both Ginny and James should've been at home._Where are they?_

"Ginny, honey?" Harry asks, poking his head out of James's room hoping to see Ginny coming around the corner. Instead of finding his wife, he heard strangely familiar sounds exuding from their bedroom. In a panic, he barged into the room expecting to find an intruder, only to find the one sight he'd never imagined. It never even crossed his mind that Ginny could do that to him.

"Harry!" Ginny yelped, looking at her husband in horror. She pushed away the naked man that was mounting her not long ago. Knowing they'd been caught red handed, the naked intruder immediately went to pick up his clothes sprawled across the floor, quickly fleeing the scene before Harry recovered from his shock and killed him. He really didn't want to be hexed to bits by the most powerful wizard of all times.

"How, …how could you, Ginny? …How could you?." the raven asked in disbelief, staring at his wife and shaking his head as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Darling, I'm sorry. It's not like what you think it is. … I, …I just… He…" Ginny stuttered, lost for words and out of excuses while desperately trying approach her husband. With trembling hands, she touched her husband arms only to be given the cold shoulder as Harry turned to glare at her.

"Who is he?" he demanded.

"No one, it's a mistake. Harry, please…I-" she tried.

"Who. Is. He?" Harry demandedcommanded again, louder. , he He wanted—no, needed —an answer.

"Eric." she supplied, humiliated.

_Who the hell is Eric?_

"I trusted you, Ginevra Molly Weasley! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to James?" Harry spat with disgust.

Harry's mind was a mess. He couldn't think of anything but the fact that he'd been betrayed, humiliated, and forsaken by the one person in the world that was supposed to love him always.

"Please, darling. I wasn't thinking. I… I. Please! Forgive me…I'm sorry!" she screamed as tears started to roll down her cheeks, streaking her face. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She could only hope Harry would one day forgive her.

"Where is James?" Harry asked coldly, trying to mask his breaking heart.

"He…he is with mother,." Ginny answer while sobbing. Once again her hands were pushed away when she tried to touch her husband.

"How long this has been going on? How long have you been sleeping with Eric behind my back? How long has it been you've had sex with another guy in our room?" he asked hotly, trying to control his anger.

"Harry…please…" Ginny shook her head as her sobs became louder.

"Answer me!"

For the first time since they'd started dating, Ginny's crying face didn't have any effect on Harry. There was no love, no pity, and his heart definitely was hardened because of it. All Harry could feel was pure repugnance, frustration and annoyance.

"A year…" the youngest Weasley slowly answered as Harry promptly closed his eyes. So he'd been a fool for a year. "Harry, please. We can start anew again, it's just a mistake. Please, we can move on and we can…"

"Shut up! A year, Ginny. You've been cheating on me for a year! That's not something that can be forgiven easily. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a saint!" he stated, angrily cutting off his wife's attempt to apologize. "I can't deal with you now; I need to clear my head."

"No! Harry, please listen to me." Ginny exclaimed, frantically grabbing the raven's arms to stop him from leaving. She knew that once he left, he wouldn't be coming back and their marriage would be over.

"Let me go." Harry muttered dangerously, not looking at the red head.

"Please, I beg you. Give me a chance! James needs us to be together. Think of him. Think how this will affect him. We, we-." Ginny cried and begged with her most desperate voice, her knees weakened and instantly gave in.

She remained on the floor as she clung to the hem of Harry's shirt like a life jacket. She knew deep down that Harry still loved her. She knew without a doubt that he still loved James. She knew she'd made a huge mistake. But as the realization that she'd been the one responsible for the end of their marriage hit her, all she could do was cling to the one thing she didn't ever want to live without.

Harry yanked his shirt from her grasp with disgust.

"Have _you_ thought of him when you let other guy penetrated you? Never use my son to gain my sympathy. As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer worthy to be called his mother," he stated, storming out of the room and leaving his devastated wife—ex-wife—behind.

**AN: Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO MEND A BROKEN HEART**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**AUTHOR NOTE **: Thank you for reading!

**CREDIT(BETA): Thank you DrarryLover28 for helping me with this chapter.**

**TO MEND A BROKEN HEART**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

Warnings: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**CHAPTER 2**

Ginny nervously paced around on the floor of her mother's living room. Her hands were trembling; it had been a week since Harry caught her having sex with other man in their bedroom. It'd been a week and she hadn't seen Harry, making her restless. She couldn't afford to lose Harry; he was her everything. She definitely couldn't lose him and would do anything to insure he didn't leave her side. How could she continue to live if he decided to end their marriage? It was a mistake; Eric was a mistake. She never should've brought that bastard into her house. She was just lonely and was swayed by the sweet words and promises he made spur of the moments.

_It'll be alright, everything will be alright._ The youngest Weasley took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. _Harry will forgive me, he will definitely forgive me. It's his nature._

After Harry left, Ginny immediately went to the Burrow and confided everything to her parents, begging them to help. She knew her parents were deeply disappointed with her and livid with her even. But she also knew that they loved her even more and would forgive and help her get through everything. They would help her convince Harry to forgive her.

It was almost two o'clock. Harry would be arriving any moments. Just two days ago he owled Molly a letter telling her that he'd be coming to pick up James. Ginny was disappointed Harry didn't mention anything about her in the letter. But, at the same time, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see Harry. She needed him to take her back.

"James, eat up. You want to grow big like your father don't you?" Ginny turned to the voice and saw her mother trying to get the three years old to eat some porridge. Gritting her teeth, she walked toward the duo, scowling at her mother.

"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not baby him around!" she exclaimed, trying to stay clam while turning her piercing glare toward her son. "You will stop acting like a spoil brat and eat your lunch!"

"Ginny, that's enough. He just recovered from his fever," Ron, the youngest Weasley male scolded, trying to stop his sister from venting her frustrations on the innocent toddler. He always had a soft spot for his nephew since he had no children himself. He noticed that recently his sister had been tensed about something, but she hadn't told him anything. Whatever it was, he didn't want her to drag James into it along with her.

"Don't lecture me about how I should teach my son, Ronald!" Ginny snapped, glaring at her brother. She really wished Ron was not here right now, but that nosey big brother of hers, Bill, had to tell everyone to gather today and pressed her to tell the rest of the Weasley clan the truth. Obviously, she hadn't told them yet.

"Don't be rude to your brother, Ginny. Now, come on grandson of mine, eat the porridge please?" Molly Weasley sighed again when her grandson shook his head.

**Slap!**

"Ginny!" Ron and Molly yelled in unison as Ginny slaped her three year old son as if she had lost her mind. James ducked his head while slowly rubbing his face with his little hand, yet he didn't scream or cry, noticeably trying to hold back his tears.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?! He's only three years old!" Ron bellowed. Not wanting James to be harmed further, Ron quickly scooped him up and took him away from her.

"Bring him back this instant! You can't tell me how to discipline my own son!" Ginny screamed at her brother.

"What happened?" Charlie appeared, asking. Everyone was alerted by the loud argument and started to gather around them in the kitchen.

"Ask her! She has lost her mind." Ronald Weasley fumingly looked at his sister. "How could she slap her own son? Even his mother, Molly never slapped him before. Is this her way of teaching her kid?"

"She's just having a rough time Ron, let her be," Arthur soothed, gently patting his son's shoulder and sighing.

"What? What are you saying dad? Even if she's having a rough time, she can't treat James like that."

Ron stared wide eyes at his father, frustrated by his lack of reaction. Looking around, he noticed everyone except for the twins and his wife had the same reaction. No anger, just pity toward Ginny. Bloody hell!

"Hello everyone."

A chorus of "Harry!" filled the room. Harry nodded slightly to everyone then fixed his stare on Ginny.

"We need to talk. Meet me in your room upstairs." Harry emotionlessly uttered to his wife.

"No. You can say anything you want right here, right now." Ginny quickly replied. She couldn't be alone with him; she needed her family's support. Harry narrowed his eyes, yet said nothing.

"Very well. Sign this." Harry calmly put a file of documents on the dining table. Ginny dreadfully picked the document up and, as she read the content, her face immediately turned ashen. Ron, Hermione, and the twins looked curiously at the couple. They knew something big was happening, yet were left in the dark.

"Harry, please, you cannot do this! Don't do this,." Ginny pleaded, throwing the documents away.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione demanded, tired of being left out.

"Don't waste my time, Ginevra. Just sign it, and everything will be done." Harry stated coldly, ignoring Hermione's question and staring at his soon to be ex-wife.

"No! I will never sign it. It was just one mistake!" Ginny protested, shaking her head profusely and defiantly.

"Harry dear, it will not do any good if both of you divorce. James needs his mother." Molly remarked, urgently trying to talk her son in law out of moving forward with a divorce.

"What is this? What is happening? Can someone tell us?" The usually cheerful twin turned serious and agitated, surprised by Harry's sudden demand of divorce from their little sister.

"Ask her." the raven answered indifferently, not looking at the twins.

"Harry, it's just a slipup. I still love you, and nothing is going to change that."

"Is your love for me so little that you can bring other men and have sex with them in our bed?!" Harry snapped. Almost immediately, gasps from Ron, Hermione, and the twins echoed around the room. Ron slumped himself into a chair while Hermione and the twins stared wide eyed at Ginny.

"I will take custody of James. Do whatever you want with the documents, but from now on you are no longer my wife."

Harry calmed himself then spoke in a stern tone. Ginny crashed to the floor, lifeless. Molly hurriedly kneeled beside her daughter, trying to comfort her while wiping her own tears with the sleeve of her blouse.

"Harry-" Arthur tried, only stopping when Harry raised his hand to cut him off.

"I've thought about this thoroughly and will never regret this decision. If you still think of me as family and still want to see James again, then please don't say anything anymore." Harry said simply, leaving no room for discussion.

"I will not let you takes James away! He is my son, too!" Ginny screamed, suddenly getting up and snarling viciously.

"I will have him. End of discussion."

"Then I demand all of the fortune inside the Potter vault." Ginny request surprises everyone, no one thought that will be her demand, and everyone including Harry thought that she will fight for James's custody harder. Ginny smirk sadistically, she knows she can demand that and not even the Ministry can argue with that since it's an established law that if a couple divorced, the wife can demand half of the fortune that her husband has and probably gets more if she didn't get the custody of their children. With this, she's sure Harry will be begging her to take him back as soon he taste the hardship of living penniless.

"Very well." Harry callously replies. Without any words, the raven walks to Ron who has not said anything besides sitting on the chair dumfounded with James sitting on his laps.

"Come on buddy. Let's go." Harry called, stretching his hand out toward his son.

James obediently took his father's hand only to be picked up and cradled in the crook of his father's neck. Harry walked to the fireplace and flooed away with his son, leaving the Weasley clan standing speechless. He wouldn't speak to Ginny for a long time.

_**AN: REVIEWS! PLEASE!**_


End file.
